When Shift Is Over
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: The guys decide to have a game of spin the bottle which results in Grissom and Sara being locked in a room together. some good clean fun, with minor GSR until the very end. Better than it sounds. Enjoy!


'Hey Sara… could you come over here for a second?' Grissom called to the tall brunette with her back to him, black tee riding up to reveal the sensitive skin of her back. She turned and smiled at him, pulling her top down with a quick practised movement and smiling apologetically.

'Sure.' Grissom turned back towards the evidence bench, opening the clear plastic tube containing a bloodied knife that was approximately ten inches long.

'Hold this a second.' He pulled out the print powder and dusted the handle of the blade, exposing a single print on the smooth plastic. Sara grinned and pulled out a sticky pad, collecting the fingerprint and placing it in the pocket of her padded vest with a smile. He handed it back to him, swabbing the drying blood with a cotton tipped plastic swab. She clicked the orange top shut and held it in her hand, ready to walk to the DNA lab.

'I'll be right back,' She told him, picking up the fingerprint as well. 'And I'll drop the fingerprint off with Wendy too.' Grissom smiled and slid the knife back into its tube, sealing it with red tape.

--

Sara closed her eyes and groaned, lathering soap into her hair. Thank God shift was over, she'd barely had time to rest since six that morning, on her feet all day and not stopping for anything, not even to grab a bite to eat. She leaned her back against the tiled wall of the communal showers and let out a deep breath. She washed the suds out of her hair and sluiced herself down with shower gel, hoping the pounding of the warm water would wake her up. So far it was failing. She sat down on the floor and let the warm water rush over her, giving her a sense of total relief and tiredness washed over her with the warmth. She was the only one in the showers, the steam rising in clouds from it, wafting around her and shielding her from view. She made to pull back the curtain, but decided against it, falling back against the wall with a sigh that reverberated around the small room.

'Sara?' She heard her voice being called by Grissom and turned the shower off hurriedly, her hair sticking to her back. 'Sara? Are you in here… because I feel quite embarrassed calling your name and then you not being here and… I'm babbling sorry. Are you here?' Sara nodded, and then remembered that she was behind a curtain and he couldn't see.

'Yeah… I'm here.' She called; grabbing her towel and wrapping it round her chest.

'The guys wanted to know where you were… they're having a game and wanted you to join in.'

'I think I'll give it a miss. Turn around.' She ordered and left the showers, hurrying to a changing room and locking the door. 'You can look now.' She called and wrapped her hair in a towel.

'So why are you giving it a miss, may I ask?' Grissom asked her, a cheeky grin on his face that slid off almost immediately as he realised she couldn't see it.

'Because knowing the guys… it'll be truth or dare or something equally as awful.' She told him, pulling up her jeans and fastening the belt with quick fingers.

'Yeah… I think its Spin The Bottle or something. The entire lab, including Bobby and Wendy are playing.' Sara sighed and stepped out of the cubicle, towelling her hair as she did so.

'Hodges not playing?' She teased, knowing that Hodges was Grissom's personal stalker.

'Yep, which is why _I'm_ giving it a miss.' He told her, laughing softly. She pulled the towel from around her shoulders and leant against the surface where the hairdryers were. He took the towel from her and folded it, hanging it over the radiator and leaned back against it, warming his back. Sara finished drying her hair and was scouting around for her hairbrush.

'Have you seen it?' she asked him, breaking into his reverie.

'Seen what?' He asked, suddenly confused.

'My hairbrush.' She told him, hitting him gently over the head with her hand and ruffling his hair fondly.

'Oh… yeah. It's here.' He picked up the brush and was about to hand it to her when he changed his mind.

'Can I have it?' He gave her a coy smile.

'No way.' He teased the brush through her dark hair and she shivered as his skin touched hers. 'Am I hurting you?' he asked worriedly, pausing in his brushing.

'No. It's fine.' She said in a voice that was almost a whisper. Suddenly the door banged open and Grissom leapt away from Sara, dropping the brush as he did so.

'Sara? Grissom? Are you here?' They heard Nick's deep Texan accent ring out across the room.

'Yeah, we're here.' Sara shouted back at him, pulling her shirt down and picking the brush up from the floor.

'Right, both of you, you are playing Spin The Bottle with us, get out of here.' He told them, dragging both their arms until they were in the break room with everybody else in the entire building.

'So this is how you spend your free time.' Grissom remarked dryly, causing an outbreak of giggles from around the table.

'Well duh, Griss. We have no social life.' Greg told him, spinning the bottle that lay in the centre of the table. 'Okay, this one is for playing seven minutes in heaven, so two people will be leaving us for seven minutes to be locked in a room together.' Greg gave an evil grin around the table as the bottle stopped on Sara.

'Bugger.' She whispered to herself, but Grissom heard her and smiled. Sara spun the bottle and it stop on Grissom. Greg gave a whoop and led both of them out into Grissom's office, turning out the lights in the corridor and his office, before locking them in.

'I guess we're screwed then Grissom.' She said quietly, her voice shaking with barely suppressed laughter. Grissom laughed softly, removing his phone from his pocket.

'We have light!' He started to giggle and turned the phone, nearly dropping it as he realised Sara was standing in front of him.

'We do.' She said quietly, her voice husky and catching in the back of her throat.

'Sara… tell me one truth.'

'Only if you do.' She grinned.

'Okay… do you really like someone right now… and who if so?' Sara blushed and looked at her fingers.

'Yes. And… you… God this is embarrassing. Right back at you Gil.' Grissom took a deep breath and looked at his feet.

'Yes… and God… I'm embarrassed. You, right now.' He told her, sucking in a deep breath through his teeth.

'Well… I guess that's okay.' She grinned at him and dragged him to the floor, sitting next to him as a comfortable silence fell between them.

'Sara…?' he whispered.

'Yeah?' She leant against him.

'Right now… I want to kiss you.' Sara blushed and sat in front of him.

'Right back at you,' She placed a hand behind his head, sliding her fingers into his short hair. His hand reached out and gently cupped her face, tilting it to his. He brushed her lips with his own, his other hand reaching round to her back. She pushed forwards against him and slipped a hand over his shoulder. He gently opened her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth and she did the same, their tongues dancing around each other as he pushed her to the floor.

'My God Grissom…' She muttered, kissing his neck and undoing the buttons on his shirt. He slid his arms behind her and kissed her passionately, not noticing the sounds of the door opening until Greg gave a startled gasp.


End file.
